Forever Charmed
by trainingtobeanangel
Summary: 16 years on from the final episode of Charmed. Story about Piper's third child and co. What happens when Jennie gets pushed into a time portal... 1st ever Charmed fic, please be nice...


**Author's Note**

Piper & Leo: 3 kids

Wyatt (22)

Chris (19)

Jennie (16) - like Piper, has the ability to freeze time and blow things up, heals & orbs

Paige & Henry: twins and a son

Sarah (14) - telekinesis, orbing

Alex (14) - telepath, orbing

Henry Jr (12) - orbing

Phoebe & Coop: 2 kids and one on the way

Holly (10) - levitates, astral projection

Prue (8) – premonitions

Leo's a white lighter, not an elder, just the good old white lighter he always was.

Paige teaches at magic school in the evening and works as a social worker during the day.

Phoebe is still a budding columnist.

Piper owns a restaurant called P3 (not very original of me, I know…)

Coop's still a cupid

Henry is still a good old cop.

They all live at the Halliwell Manor - sounds impossible but you'll have to bear with me...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Kids! Breakfast's ready!" Piper yelled from the kitchen.

"OK!" There was a mad rush for the breakfast table as all 8 kids ran into the kitchen. It was the unspoken rule of the household that if you didn't get there in time, then tough luck. Piper smiled as she watched the kids gobble up their breakfasts. Her daughter, Jennie, sat scribbling a load of numbers down on a piece of paper, chewing on a mouthful of cornflakes. Wyatt glanced at the cryptic sheet and snorted.

"Don't you think it's a little late for math homework?"

"It's not homework, stupid..." Jennie muttered under breath, her brow was creased with concentration.

"Yeah right: find the answer to x if-"

"Wyatt, eat your breakfast and leave your sister alone." Piper said firmly.

"But Mom-"

"Wyatt, I seem to remember when you were in high school, you _never_ did your math homework..." Piper teased. Wyatt fell silent and Jennie spoke.

"It's not math homework, I have my final today."

At that moment, Henry walked in and Piper handed him a cup of coffee.

"Morning Piper. Kids."

"Hey Henry, what's the rush?" She watched as he swallowed his coffee and made his way towards the door.

"I've got a pile of paperwork waiting for me."

"Dad!" Sarah called out.

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"Don't forget, you have to help me with my project."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I promised, didn't I?"

"I'll hold you to that promise!" Sarah giggled. Henry gazed at her and made his way back into the kitchen and kissed Sarah and Alex on their foreheads.

"Dad, you promise to play soccer with me tonight?" Henry Jr asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. See ya, kids. Have fun at school- Oh, and Jennie?"

"Uh huh?"

"Good luck with your finals today!"

"Thanks, Uncle Henry."

"Piper, do me a favour, I know I'm supposed to take the kids to school but -" Paige called.

"You want me to take them?"

"Please?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Magic School and some new charges. I swear when will they get someone else to do the job!"

Phoebe stopped at the door, looked around and beamed. Piper caught her eye and knew what she meant. After all those years of dreaming of this moment of having kids and leading a, well almost, normal life, it finally came true...

"Morning, coffee?" Piper asked cheerfully.

"P - Please." Phoebe stifled a yawn.

"Rough night?"

"Sat up all night finishing off today's column."

"You going into work today?"

"Yup. Gotta get that column to the press. See ya later?"

"Guess so... Where's Coop?"

"Oh he's at work, he said something about being up there." Phoebe pointed to the ceiling.

"Well, I'll see you later. Come on, kids, school time."

"Crap." Jennie muttered. She shoved all the papers into her bag and said.

"Mom, I've got my math and chem finals today and I don't finish till 3:30 pm, so I'll be late home, is that okay?"

"Fine with me." Piper said as she took her keys off the hook on the wall.

"Do you want me to pick you up from school?" Chris asked.

"Are you sure? I mean, it is your college break, you sure you wanna pick me up when you could be hanging around with your friends?"

"I don't mind." Chris shrugged.

"Um, ok."

"I have to go to the library but how about if we meet up for ice cream?" Wyatt suggested.

"Sounds great to me." Jennie said. "Anyway, I'll you guys later."

"Are you ok with ice cream, Chris?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Jennie heard them say as she walked out. However annoying Chris and Wyatt could be, they were her brothers and she was their sister. That was a bond in itself no one could ever break...

-xxx-

Piper parked outside the school gate and everyone got out. Jennie bid her mom goodbye and started walking to her part of school. Piper called out,

"Jennie!"

"Uh huh?"

"Have fun!" Piper smiled.

"Fun! Who are you trying to kid!" Jennie looked at her mom incredulously.

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Thanks Mom! Bye! Hey, are you guys coming or what!" This last comment referred to Sarah, Alex and Henry. They nodded and before Jennie could say 'let's go', Alex broke into a run and yelled behind her.

"Last one there's gotta clean the toilet tonight!"

And with that, all four raced into school, leaving Piper, Holly and Prue behind.

"Come on, sweety, let's get you to school." Piper held out her hands and they took it. Hand in hand they headed in a different direction into their part of the school.

After Piper dropped off the kids at school, she returned home to find Chris in the living room with his books sprawled all over the floor and his laptop on the coffee table. He was stretched out on the sofa scribbling furiously into a notepad. Piper tapped on the wall, Chris looked up and smiled.

"Hey Mom." He shifted himself into a normal sitting position, making space for Piper to sit next to him.

"Homework from college?"

"Nope, I did that ages ago..." Chris drifted off, absently flipping a page of the textbook which had neat pencil markings in it. Piper raised her eyebrow questioningly but Chris didn't notice - he continued to scribble notes down on the pad. Piper watched him thoughtfully.

"Has Wyatt already gone to the library?"

"Yup."

Piper was silent and she continued to gaze thoughtfully. Chris looked up and frowned,

"Mom? Is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"I've always dreamed of a calm and normal life, and now it seems that I have one that's as close to normal and calm as can be. In between fighting demons and running a club, I've managed to get married and have 3 kids and now 2 of 'em are in college..."

"Was it really that bad? Being a Charmed One, I mean." Chris asked quietly.

"Sometimes. But you know me, I won't give up without a fight." Piper chuckled.

"That's my mom, alright." Chris said proudly, he paused for a moment's thought and spoke, "I guess it's good cuz now there's 6, well 5 cuz you can't count Henry, of us to kick some demon ass."

"Are you kidding! Every time there's a demon around and you kids go off and hunt it down I get worried sick!"

"Why?"

"What happens if you kids get hurt!"

"Point taken." Chris turned the pages quietly. Piper stood up and said,

"Well, I'd better leave you to whatever you're doing... Is there anything you need?"

"Nah, I'll be fine, Mom. You gonna be alright?"

"Sure, what could possibly go wrong?" Piper called out as she climbed up the stairs. Chris didn't reply, he was already lost in his own world...

-xxx-

Sarah, Alex, Henry and Holly walked in at 2 pm, Chris was still in the same position as he was 6 hours ago. Holly ran up behind him and whispered a quiet boo. Chris feigned surprise and jumped out of his seat. He gave her a hurt look,

"You want me to die of a heart attack!" Holly replied with only a giggle, Chris continued.

"If I died I'd move onto the spirit realm and I'd be a ghost. Now, how would you like it if my ghost came up to you in the middle of the night and..." Chris drifted off, he looked mischievously down at her and suddenly, he lunged forwards, grabbing Holly, who screamed.

"Arrrrrrrgh."

"Gotcha! No one messes with me and gets away with it!" Chris said, he began tickling her. Holly wrestled in his arms and eventually Chris let go.

"How was school, you guys?" Chris asked Sarah and Alex.

"It was alright, I guess." Sarah shrugged.

"Some kid sprayed fart gas in the principal's office. Went in and came out 2 seconds later. Boy, was he pissed." Alex said animatedly.

"Principal James! He's been there a thousand years!"

"Yup, and it doesn't get any better." Sarah commented.

"Huh? What happened next?"

"He sentenced everyone with or without a hall-pass to detention."

"Uh oh..." Chris could foresee what had happened afterwards.

"Lucky us, with hall-passes and all, in detention for one frickin' week!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Dad is gonna kill us." Alex said gloomily.

"What'd'ya mean?"

"Hello! Detention for a whole week! And Dad's not exactly the best guy to talk to about detention..." Alex cursed.

"Why don't you tell Aunt Paige about it first?"

"What's the difference, he'll blow anyway..." Sarah was doubtful.

"Nah! He's a cop, remember? He believes in justice."

"He's got a point..." Alex said.

"He'll rip off our heads before he listens..." Sarah countered.

"Who's gonna rip off your heads?" the person behind them spoke in a light tone of voice. Sarah and Alex whirled round, only to find Wyatt, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Jesus! You scared the hell out of us, Wyatt!" Sarah clasped a hand on her chest, inhaling deeply.

"Who's gonna rip off your heads?" Wyatt repeated.

"Dad." Alex answered gloomily.

"Oh. Well, how about you tell cousin Wyatt all about it, after we come back?"

"We?" Chris and Holly stopped playing thumbs wars and looked at him.

"We?" Chris echoed hollowly.

"After 'we' come back from what exactly?" the twins chorused.

"Me and Chris are gonna go and meet up with Jennie and after, we're going out for some ice cream. Do you guys wanna come?"

"Is Jennie gonna be alright with that? I mean, she'll be just coming out of her finals." Sarah asked.

"She'll be happy for you to join us."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's been a while since you guys have had a little brotherly-sisterly time alone..." Alex stated.

"She'll be fine, won't she Chris?"

"Yeah sure... So Holly, what's it gonna be: a double chocolate chip and mint or strawberry?"

"Chocolate Chip definitely!" Holly exclaimed. She jumped up and down on the sofa but Chris pulled her down onto his lap and said,

"Not until you beat me at thumb-wars, though."

"Is that a challenge?" she asked cheekily.

"Maybe."

"Bring it on." And so the battle commenced...

"I bet 2 dollars on Holly. What about you guys?" Wyatt took out two dollar bills and placed them on the coffee table.

"3 bucks on Chris." Alex said.

"2 bucks on Chris." Sarah watched with full concentration.

"Whoever wins gets half..." Chris added as an afterthought.

Piper walked in at that moment and saw all 5 kids huddling together round the coffee table.

"What are you kids-"

"Shhh!"

"Whoa! Sorry, didn't know I was interrupting..."

"Ah Man, you have gotta be kidding me! I lost to a 10 year old kid!" Chris exclaimed.

"Haha! Thank you! Thank you! It's a pleasure doing business with you kids. And for you, my little winner..." Wyatt scooped up the money, watching the expectant Holly.

"Here's a dollar." Holly shook her head.

"Nuh uh. Half for whoever wins." Holly reminded Wyatt.

"Ah jeez, here's the lot for beating my little bro over there..." Holly smiled, Wyatt was like a big cuddly bear, kind and goofy at the same time.

"But you're buying." Wyatt added, picking her up and swinging her around.

"No fair!"

"OK, it's almost 3. How about we go meet up with Jennie?" Chris declared.

"You're all going!" Piper said somewhat dubiously.

"Yeah, we're going for ice cream afterwards. Do you wanna come with us, Mom?" Chris offered.

"Nah, you kids go ahead and have fun."

"We'll bring you back some ice cream." Holly said.

"If Holly hasn't eaten it all, that is." Alex quipped.

"Hey! I heard that!"

The front door closed, leaving Piper once again alone but only for a few minutes. As someone orbed in next to her.

"Leo! I had no idea you were coming back so soon!" Piper embraced him.

"Miss me?"

"Not that much." Piper said sarcastically.

"I'm touched." Leo grinned.

"You should be. How long?"

"They promised me 2 weeks."

"How kind." Piper muttered.

"Where are the kids?"

"Jennie had some finals today and she was finishing late, so the kids went to go and pick her up. They're going for ice cream afterwards."

"That gives us some time alone then, huh?" Leo kissed her gently on the lips. In response, Piper took his hand and led him up the stairs...

-xxx-

The gang walked down the road and saw Jennie sitting on the wall with her legs crossed and she was staring up and the sky.

"Have you been waiting long?" Chris asked.

"Well, hello to you too... No, I just got out. Hey, are you guys coming with us for ice cream?"

"Yup! Guess you'll have to put us with us..." Alex joked.

"Oh no..." Jennie groaned, playing along with Alex's little joke.

"How were your finals?" Wyatt asked.

"They went alright, I guess. I think I messed up on the last question of the math paper but-"

"They're over and done with now, Jen. Just chill and have fun, alright?" Wyatt butted in.

"Alright, you're the boss around here anyway."

"I should think so: I mean, I am the oldest."

"Yup, you can see the wrinkles coming... Honey, you might wanna invest in a good facelift." Jennie quipped.

"Shut up!" Wyatt yelled.

"What's up with him?" Jennie nodded at Chris, turning her attention to him.

"He lost to Holly at thumb wars." Wyatt snickered. Jennie smiled, she jumped onto the wall and leaned against Chris with her arm on his shoulder and said proudly.

"Don't worry, Chris, to me, you'll always be second best..."

"That's it..." Chris stepped sideways, meaning Jennie lost her balance but she landed lightly on her feet.

"Uh oh, someone's pissed. RUN!" The twins, Holly and Jennie started running down the road. Wyatt hung back and said,

"Chris, you alright?"

"Sure, why not?" Chris punched his brother playfully on the shoulder and ran off, catching up with the others. Wyatt sighed exasperatedly and yelled,

"Hey guys, wait for me!"

-xxx-

The gang walked into the ice cream parlour, where they were greeted by a man called Jack. Jack was a heavy looking Aussie, a daunting figure on the outside but on the inside he was like melted butter... On seeing the kids, he folded his arms over his big chest and said,

"Good'ay mate." Wyatt and Chris shook his hand warmly.

"Hey Jack!" The others said.

"Well, what'll it be, kids? Wait, let me guess... double chocolate for you three." looking at Holly, Prue and Henry, who grinned.

"... Vanilla and Chocolate for you..." Sarah

"... Strawberry for Alex..."

"... Fudge Chocolate and Vanilla for the Halliwell-Wyatts'. Am I right or am I right?"

They answered with only a smile, Jack grinned and said,

"You kids go ahead outside, I bring 'em out ASAP."

"Thanks Jack." Wyatt said as he handed over some money but Jack shook his head.

"It's on the house, mate."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Jack."

"No problem."

The gang walked out of the parlour and pushed two tables together to accommodate all of them. They sat talking as a few minutes later, Jack had a tray with their orders.

"Here you go, kids. Enjoy."

"Thanks Jack." they chorused. And with that, Jack left them.

"Now that it's the weekend, what do you guys wanna do?" Jennie asked.

"We could go to the movies. 'She's the Man' supposed to be a really great movie." Alex offered.

"Nah... How about the garden? We could have a family water fight." Wyatt said.

"Actually, that's a great idea. We haven't had one of those in ages." Chris said.

"It would have been a great idea if Wyatt hadn't pushed me into the pond last time."

"Put you off, huh?"

"You think!" Jennie rolled her eyes.

"Ah, come on, it can't honestly be that bad..." Wyatt whined.

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to push you in the pond this time." Jennie grinned. Wyatt shrugged,

"An eye for an eye."

"Revenge at last!" Jennie declared triumphantly.

"Alright, alright, we get the point. Keep your panties on." Wyatt grumbled good-naturedly.

"I don't wanna get wet." Holly said stubbornly.

"That's the point of a water fight, Hol." Chris replied.

"Nuh uh." Holly shook her head emphatically.

"Us lot against your dad?" Chris said. Holly thought for a moment and said,

"Deal." She stuck her hand out and Chris shook it.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, ma'am."

"So are we settled for a water fight?" Wyatt asked and the answer was unanimous. Together they walked home, running around and chasing after one another. Although, they had the occasional demon attack, they were on the whole content with life...

-xxx-

Wyatt closed the door behind and the gang walked into the living room to find Piper and Leo talking quietly. On noticing him, Chris exclaimed,

"Dad! You're back!"

"Yup! Two weeks."

"That's great!" Chris walked over and gave him a hug. Wyatt and Jennie followed his example.

"We're having a water fight in the garden on Saturday: us kids versus you parents." Alex declared.

"Is that alright?" she added as an afterthought.

"Sounds great!" Piper said.

"Yes!" Alex threw herself down onto the sofa and sighed happily. At that moment, Paige orbed in. Piper greeted her,

"Hey! What are you doing back so early?"

"I wish I did finish early but it seems that is not the case... I'm here to take Jennie up to Magic School."

"Huh, me? What did I do?" Jennie asked in a state of confusion.

"Nothing. They sorta need your help for something."

"What exactly?" Piper asked pointedly.

"There's a demon on the loose and they need you to find it and get rid of it, if you know what I mean."

"Am I alone?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Paige muttered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Piper muttered.

"Don't worry, Piper, I'll be right next to her." Page assured her. Piper trusted her as a sister and nodded reluctantly.

"OK..." Jennie prepared to orb.

"Ready? Let's go..." Paige orbed at, Jennie followed.

-xxx-

Up there...

Paige and Jennie stood together, silent, in the library.

"You've brought her." They turned around to find a tall stocky man, gazing sternly at them.

"Hector." Paige greeted shrewdly.

"Right, well, let's get down to business..."

"Exactly, what sort of demonic business are we talking about?"

"Traveling through time and wreaking devastation around the world."

"Why me?"

"At the moment, we've tracked him in Japan."

"Japan!" Paige exclaimed.

"Yes. And she's the only witch powerful enough and speaks the language."

"I'm going to get Piper." Paige said.

"No! You can't, if she finds out, she will not allow it!" Hector said sternly.

"I wonder why! I'm going whether you like it or not." Paige said furiously and she orbed out. Hector cursed out loud and began placing things in a black rucksack.

"Piper, come with me now." Paige urged.

"Why? What happened?" Piper asked, confused.

"No time to explain... I don't trust Hector... Hurry!" Paige grabbed Piper's arm.

"Ow!" They orbed out.

Back at Magic School, Jennie stood dazed. Hector cast a spell and a time portal opened.

"Hector, what are you -"

Before she could finish her sentence, he pushed her through the time portal and threw the bag in after her. Just as the portal closed, Paige and Piper orbed in.

"Paige! For crying out loud, what's going on!" Piper cried.

"Where's Jennie?" Paige spat, ignoring Piper's distress and glaring at Hector, who merely smirked and said,

"You're too late."

"OVER HERE PEOPLE!" Piper yelled, "What's the hell's goin' on!"

"Someone just sent Jennie 15 hundred years back in time." Paige grit her teeth.

"Someone sent- WHAT!"

"Why did you send her alone!" Paige interrogated.

"Why, let me at him." Piper prepared to blow him up into oblivion.

"Mom? What's goin' on?" Piper turned around.

"Wyatt, Chris, what are you doing here!"

"We sensed your distress. Dad too, but he needed to take care of the twins and Holly... What's the matter?" Wyatt started.

"Where's Jennie?" Chris asked, noticing they were one person short.

"He's the matter." Piper glared at Hector, "Jennie's in the past."

"In the past?" Chris echoed weakly.

"15 hundred years in the past, thanks to him." Piper added, ironically casual.

"WHAT!" Wyatt and Chris exclaimed.

"Open the portal." Wyatt demanded, he threw Hector across the floor in his anger.

"No." Hector struggled to get up.

"OPEN THE GODDAMN PORTAL, DAMN IT!" Wyatt yelled at the top of his voice.

"No." Wyatt was positively pissed but Chris attempted to restrain him.

"We'll find another way."

"That won't work. I've given her something that will allow her to follow the demon through time. And the portal only opens once." Hector said.

"You had better pray that you see the likes of tomorrow because I had a feeling you won't be..." Piper snarled. She turned and stalked out the library down the hallway.

"Hey, Mom! Wait up!" Chris called out, but Piper continued walking. He was about to follow but glanced at Wyatt who was giving Hector a death stare.

"Do I have to drag your ass with me or are you coming!" Chris said.

"I'm coming." Wyatt turned and ran after Piper. Paige followed, leaving Hector alone.

* * *

That's it for now. Have any of you guys got any ideas? I've got a severe case of writers block. C YA!

Jen : D


End file.
